


Liberator of the Sensates

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will be a legend, Amanita thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberator of the Sensates

The afternoon sun glints off Nomi's hair from the window above the kitchen sink. There are boxes littered all over, only the bare essentials are unpacked. Part of her blonde hair is matted to her forehead with sweat and the rest is pulled back in a ponytail. She's panting slightly, but not from the particular brand of exertion that Amanita wishes it was from.

 _She will be a legend_ , Amanita thinks. Her Nomi will be a legend among the clusters. Beautiful, brave Nomi. The dark-skinned woman can't help herself from falling in the blonde's lap and peppering her face with kisses. “You have done so much for not only your cluster, but all the cluster's out there. You've started a revolution.”

Nomi makes a disagreeing noise in her throat and growls. “I fought for _mine_.”

Amanita watches as she gets the far off look that she has learned to associate with her sensing the others. However, she reminds her girlfriend to use her words with a raised eyebrow.

“They feel it, I feel mine, they feel mine, I feel theirs. The possessiveness, the love. Not only for the cluster, but for you, for Hernando, for Capheus' mother. I can't explain it, Neets.”

“You have a gift,” she says, kissing Nomi hard. _You will be a legend, the liberator of the Sensates_ , she thinks.


End file.
